Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Taekwondo bag and more specifically, to a sports bag designed to carry gear and equipment for Olympic style taekwondo.
Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering sports bags but there is no bag designed specifically to carry Olympic style taekwondo gear and equipment.